Only For You
by Sarpndo
Summary: Antonio loves Alice. Alice loves Alfred. A story about Antonio's broken heart. Sort of Songfic, old story. Only uploaded on request. Sort of a SpainxFem!England...originally a SpainxReader, but you know how is.


**Per request from holygreatgrandparomanempire, this is an adaption of an xreader I wrote on deviantart, per request, a while ago. It was a songfic request for the song, Only For You by Super Junior. It's a rather upbeat song, but it is incredibly depressing. However, there are no lyrics, this story is simply inspired by the song. It's an older one, so my writing is not as good as it is now, but feel free to enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Antonio watched Alice. She was laughing at something her boyfriend, Alfred, had said. His heart hurt and he swallowed, refusing to cry. "As long as she is happy," he thought. He remembered when he first met her.

-Flashback-

Alice ran towards Antonio, blonde flying. She was laughing, looking behind her. She didn't see him and ran into him, knocking both of them down. She sat up, straddling his hips, giggling. "Sorry."

Antonio smiled. "No problemo. Why were you running?"

Alice giggled. "We're playing tag."

"Oh." He laughed. "Well, guess you better get back to running..."

"Alice. Alice Kirkland," she said standing up and helping him up as well.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo."

"Okay. Bye, Toni!" She smiled and waved, beginning to run again.

He stared after her. Something changed that day.

-Present-

Antonio walked away from the park where Alice and Alfred were sitting. He walked slowly, ignoring the people brushing past him. He barely registered when he heard his name being called. "Hey! Antonio!" He turned around and saw his friends, Francis and Gilbert walking towards him.

"Honhonhon. You want to go out with us tonight, mon ami? We're gonna go find us some fleurs."

"Keseseses. Ve're going to the Awesomest place in the world. Vanna come and get some fraus vith us?"

Antonio shrugged noncommittally, still thinking about Alice's laughing face.

"Come on. You need to get over that girl."

"She isn't just 'that girl.' She's the only one for me."

"Honhonhon. Still een love wiz her, mon ami? How long has eet been?"

"Three years."

-Flashback-

Antonio stood in front of the school, waiting for Alice. He had called her out to confess to her.

Alice finally came out of the school, smiling. "Hey, Toni. What is it?"

"Alice, I-Te Amo. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her beautiful face fell. "Toni—I'm sorry, but, I don't feel the same."

Antonio felt his heart shatter. "Oh. Lo siento."

Alice smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Toni. Really. I think you're really cute, but, my heart belongs to somebody else."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Alfred."

Antonio tried not to choke. "O-okay. Well, my feelings will always be there for you, if yours ever change." He turned and walked away. Alice sighed and turned around, meeting Alfred. "Hey, babe. What'd he want?"

"Oh, just a confession."

"And?"

Antonio heard Alice laugh. "You know what I said. Thanks, but no thanks. I only need my hero."

Alfred laughed and kissed Alice. Antonio couldn't bear it and began running. He heard people laughing at him, but he ignored them, heart throbbing.

-Present-

"Vell, vy don't you come vith us? Vee can find somebody who'll help you forget her."

Antonio shrugged. "Sure."

"Honhonhon. Just wait, mon ami. You will have zee best night of your life."

Antonio followed his friends still thinking about Alice.

-Flashback-

Antonio stood outside Alice's house. He raised a hand and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a shirtless Alfred. Alice stuck her head out from behind Alfred. "Toni? What are you doing here?"

"Lo siento, I-I just wanted to see you. I-I'll go now. You're obviously busy."

Alfred frowned. "Antonio, I don't care what you feel for Alice, but she's my girlfriend. She tells me you keep calling her. Stop it."

Antonio sighed. "I-I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't give me that ****, *******! You're just a ****ing piece of **** who isn't worthy to speak her name. Stay the **** away from my Alice."

Antonio flinched and turned away, fighting tears. He left, but didn't stop the calls.

-Present-

"Honhonhonhon. We are here, mon ami. Are you ready for zee best night ever?"

Antonio shrugged. They entered into the bar and sat down at a table. Antonio leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to forget.

Gilbert elbowed him in the side. "Keseseseses. Look over there. Three lovely fraus ripe for the picking."

Francis was already standing and sauntering over to the three girls who were sitting at the counter. Antonio couldn't hear the conversation over the buzz of the bar, but obviously, it was something pleasing because when he came back, he was trailed by all three girls.

"Honhonhon. Fleurs, zese are my friends. Antonio and Gilbert."

Gilbert flashed a smile. "Hello, liebes, I'm the Awesome Gil."

Antonio nodded his head at the girls. "Hola."

One of the girls smiled. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, facing him. "Hola, chico. What'sa matta, boy? You look sad."

Antonio shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

She smirked. "Then show me." She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a fiery, passionate kiss. He responded by pulling away. The girl frowned. She waved to one of the waitresses and ordered a bottle of vodka.

"Come now, boy. We're gonna have some fun."

Antonio glanced at his friends who are already busy making out with the other two girls. He sighed and tried to push the girl off him.

She giggled and grabbed the bottle the waitress had brought. She opened it and took a swig, then handed it to Antonio. He shook his head. She frowned and took another swig then pressed her lips against his and forced his mouth open, pouring the vodka from her mouth into his. He swallowed in reflex and gasped as the alcohol burned down his throat.

He pulled away and pushed her off.

"What? Are you gay?" she asked, sour.

Antonio shook his head.

"What a **** ****er. You're a **** idiot. You don't know what you're missing."

Throat burning, Antonio stumbled out of the bar. He pulled his phone out and composed a message to Alice. Then, he called and left the same message.

Antonio hung up, tears running down his face. Walking slowly, he came to an intersection. He looked around and smiled sadly. Hearing a car, he stepped off the sidewalk, into its path.

-POV Switch (Alice)-

"Holy ****! Did we just hit a person?" Alfred stopped the car and I jumped out. I ran around to the front and saw a familiar face: Antonio. My stalker/admirer. I gasped, nearly vomiting. Blood covered his body and it was mangled. I choked on a sob. Alfred wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. Then my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw a message from Antonio. Obviously, it had been sent just before he had stepped off the curb.

I glanced at Alfred and he nodded. Opening the message, I saw his last words:  
"Alice, I love you. I always have, and always will. And, in our next life, I hope we can be together, because even death cannot erase my love for you."

-Epilogue-

At the funeral, Gilbert and Francis said that it was all for me. That Antonio's heart was always "Only For You."

* * *

**Please Review. XD**


End file.
